Fairy Spies
by Shini Jez
Summary: Après une guerre visant à exterminer les mages, ceux-ci doivent vivre dans le secret.Ils se réunirent et devinrent espions,pour arrêter les résaux de terroristes visant à les tuer. Non résumable. StingXOC, GerardXOC
1. Chapter 1

'Une deux, une deux… tu me reçois ?

-Cinq sur cinq. La voix est libre.'

La jeune blonde crocheta la serrure de la fenêtre, et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, au premier étage. Précédemment accrochée à la gouttière sur la façade, elle posa pied sur le plancher d'un pas souple. Elle s'accroupit, se fondant dans l'obscurité aussi profonde que le noir de ses vêtements. D'un pas léger et étrangement silencieux, elle s'éloigna du lieu de l'intrusion, pour analyser la pièce. C'était une pièce de taille normale, occupée par un bureau massif en chêne qui croulait sous la paperasse. Elle alluma la lampe de bureau, et découvrit une grande étagère à sa droite, et des dizaines de casiers fermés à clefs à sa gauche. De ses mains gantées, elle fouilla toujours aussi silencieusement mais énergiquement dans les papiers, lorsque l'ordinateur à côté d'elle s'alluma. Elle posa ses yeux méfiants sur l'engin, lorsqu'une voix lasse retentit via son appareil auditif dans son oreille.

'Ce n'est que moi. Souffla la voix de femme. Je vérifie deux ou trois trucs.'

La blonde acquiesça d'un murmure, et se dirigea vers les casiers. Tapotant sur chacun d'entre eux. Lorsqu'un bruit légèrement sourd se fit entendre, lui indiquant qu'il était plein de dossiers papiers, elle fit glisser de sa manche un petit couteau, très fin, et une pince. Avec ça, elle crocheta avec facilité la serrure. Elle ne s'était pas trompé, le petit rangement contenant environ trois dizaines des dossiers, rangés par ordre alphabétique. Elle le observa tous minutieusement, pour en tirer deux.

'J'ai récupéré les cibles. J'ai les pièces à conviction dans les mains. Quelqu'un dans les alentours ?

-… Je suis crevée, il est une heure du matin passée, alors bouges toi de récupérer ces PUTAINS DE BULLETINS DE MERDE QUE JE PUISSE PIONCER TRANQUILLE ! Hurla la voix dans l'oreillette, brisant au passage l'ouïe de la jeune Inori.

-Compris… T_T Murmura celle-ci'

Elle attrapa les deux dossiers, et optant cette fois-ci pour la solution de facilité, elle crocheta la serrure de la porte du bureau du directeur de leur lycée, et se faufila dans le couloir. Elle rejoignit en courant la cours, ou elle escalada telle une ombre, la grille. Puis, seule dans la rue, elle partit d'un pas tranquille, son butin sous les bras, vers son appartement, à dix minutes de marches, où elle trouva son amie, qui lui avait si... gentiment ( ?) ses indications dans l'oreillette, endormie dans son lit. Elle-même partit se mettre en pyjama, et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune brune fut la première réveillée. C'est en trainant les pieds, qu'elle alla se préparer un café bien noir. Puis, elle alla secouer la marmotte avec qui elle partageait son appartement (et plus principalement le loyer), aussi appelée Yuseily, dite Inori. Celle-ci grogna, mais se leva tout de même. Elles s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine, Inori se préparant un chocolat chaud, et Jez avalant son café en grimaçant.

'Pourquoi tu bois du café alors que t'aimes pas ça ?

-Pour la simple raison, qu'à cause d'une personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom, je n'ai pas assez dormis cette nuit, et que je ne préfère pas boire de coca cola le matin.

-Mouais… bon, on les regarde ces bulletins ?'

Elle se leva, et alla chercher les deux dossiers qu'elle avait oubliés dans la salle de bain, la nuit précédente. Elle tendit à Jez le sien, avoir d'ouvrir celui qui portait son nom.

'Alors ? Demanda la blonde.

-Avertissement comportement, félicitation pour le travail. Logique. Ironisa-t-elle.

-Moi, avertissement comportement, bon travail. En fait, on a fait ça pour rien, on a des bulletins cool.

-Tu veux que je te tue de suite ?

-… c'est gentil mais ça ira. UwU' '

La brune termina sa boisson 100% caféine et se leva, enfila une paire de pantoufles, et alla chercher le courrier, c'est-à-dire descendre trois étages et les remonter en short débardeur en guise de pyjama.

'Alors ? Questionna Ino' lorsque son amie remonta.

-Des factures et une brochure pour un nouveau lycée.

-Rien de fun.

-Rien de fun. Acquiesça Jez'

La brune alla se préparer et se laver alors que la blonde terminait sa tartine de Nutella. Elle passa à la salle d'eau dès-que celle-ci fut libre, et les deux filles partirent, leur sac sur l'épaule, aux alentours de 7h55. Précisons que le lycée était à 15 minutes de marches et qu'elles avaient cours à 8 heures précises, avec une prof d'espagnole, trop sévère et qui les haïssait profondément.

Bref, le voici donc chez le surveillant, vingt minutes plus tard.

'Nous faut un mot de retard. Déclara Jez.

-Les filles, ponctualité, vous le connaissez ce mot ? Demanda Josh, le surveillant d'un ton taquin.

-Roo… souffla Ino', pourtant sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous avec cours avec qui ?

-Señoritaaaa Gomeeeez. S'écria la petite blonde, d'un ton haut perché et en faisant de grands gestes'

Les deux autres pouffèrent, et ils partirent tout trois dans un grand éclat de rire.

'Bref, vous allez vous faire tuer. Résuma le surveillant.

-En gros. Bref, tient nos carnets, comme excuse mets que… euh… ma grand-mère est morte la nuit dernière et qu'Ino est restée avec moi pour me remonter le morale.

-T'as déjà cinq grands-mères mortes… remarqua Josh en regardant les anciens mots d'absences et de retard.

-… vu comme ça. Dit-elle. Et Ino, arrête de rire… '

Les filles saluèrent le pion, et montèrent jusqu'au second étage, salle 206, pour y frapper.

'S'cusez pour l'retard… murmura Jez en entrant.

-Ouais, pardon. Dit Inori sans en penser un mot.

-Vous ne croyez pas pourvoir entrer dans mon cours comme ça ? Hurla la prof en guise de réponse, d'une voix étrangement aigüe.

-Bah, si. O.O

-Et bien non, señorita Landry !

-M'dame, on a qu'une demi-heure de retard… soupira Jez.

-Comment ça 'QU'UNE DEMI HEURE' ? S'époumona celle-ci.

-M'dame, relax, trop s'énerver ça fait des rides. Avertit la jeune fille aux cheveux or.'

La 'Señoritaaaa Gomeeeez' passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de commencer à s'arracher ses cheveux blonds platines, ses yeux verts foncés se plissèrent comme ceux d'une vipère, alors que sa bouche, rouge pétante se retroussa. On aurait presque pu voire la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

'SORTEZ DE MA SALLE IMMEDIATEMENT BANDE DE PETITES, PETITES…'

Elle se mit à vociférer des insultes en espagnole, dont aucunes des deux filles n'eurent envie de connaitre la signification, lorsqu'Inori tiqua.

'Petites… t'as dit que j'étais petite, la grosse vache ? Hurla la… grande (?) blonde.

-Sale… vache ?'

Les deux adolescentes partirent en courant, en riant de la crise de leur –détestée- professeur, pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, après s'être calmées.

'Jour monsieur ! Saluèrent les jeunes filles.'

Le directeur pâlit en les voyant arriver, puis, rougit en posant les yeux sur un post-it sur son bureau. Puis, un grand sourire, un brin sadique, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'Mesdemoiselles Landry et Shini, comment allez-vous depuis hier après-midi ? Commença-t-il d'un ton doucoureux, son sourire devenant âcre en se souvenant qu'elles avaient été envoyées ici même, le jour d'avant (et celui encore avant…)

-Bien ? Hasarda une Inori qui n'aimait pas du tout le ton de son directeur.'

La blonde remarqua que son amie observait du coin de l'œil la porte derrière elle, au cas où, elles devraient fuir le directeur, ce qui, croyez-le ou non, était déjà arrivé… un certain nombre de fois.

'Et vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Continua l'homme sur le même ton.

-Oui ? Cette fois, c'est Jez qui avait répondu.

-Fières de vos bulletins ?'

**BIG WHITE**

'Fier de vos photos ?

-Je vous demande pardon, mademoiselle Landry ?

-J'aurais dus les montrer à la prof d'espagnole.

-… pardon ?

-Effectivement pardon ? Répéta Jez.

-Vous êtes plus pervers que je l'eu craint. Dramatisa Inori.

-Pardon ? Hurlèrent son amie et le directeur en cœur.

-J'ai les pièces à conviction ! S'écria la blonde en brandissant une enveloppe marron.

-Ca fait con si on répète encore 'pardon' alors optons pour le : QUOI ? Cria sa colocataire.'

Inori ne répondit pas, et sortit, doucement, très doucement, trèèèèès doucement des photos. Jez qui au bout de cinq minutes en avait ras-le-bol, lui les arracha des mains, les regarda et pâlit.

'J'vais vomir… murmura-t-elle. Des strings comme ça, c'est pas humain… je plaindrais presque cette chère…

- Señoritaaaa Gomeeeez ! Hurlèrent théâtralement les deux filles.'

Le directeur était rouge de honte, et se cachait derrière son bureau alors que les deux filles hurlaient de rire.

Petite explication, car chacun en aura besoin. Les 'pièces à conviction' d'Inori était des photos perverses de leur professeur d'espagnole, dont le directeur avait le béguin.

'VOUS ETES VIREES ! Hurla l'homme sans pour autant sortir de sa 'cachette'.'

Les deux filles attrapèrent leur sac, et sortirent par la grille restée ouverte. Elles retournèrent chez elles, après un arrêt milkshake.

'Pfiou ! On s'est fait virée… soupira Inori en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-La faute à qui ? Rumina son amie.

-Quoi ? Oses dire que tu n'aurais pas pris ces images si tu avais été à ma place !

- Je ne les lui aurais pas mises sous le nez comme ça !

-Alors, y'aurais fait quoi ?

-Des photocopies que j'aurais accrochées dans tout le lycée.

-Pas con…

-Bon, ce matin on avait reçu deux formulaires d'inscription pour un nouveau lycée non ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous serviraient aussi tôt… soupira la jeune hackeur en tendant un papier et un stylo à son amie. Au boulot, on a des papiers d'inscriptions à remplir…'

C'est ainsi qu'après toute une longue matinée à remplir des tonnes de papiers - inutiles -, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans ce fameux lycée, sans se soucier plus que ça du fait qu'elle n'y étaient pas encore inscrites. Ce que leur rappela d'ailleurs une secrétaire quand elles déclarèrent, après lui avoir confié les papiers d'inscriptions, qu'elles se rendaient en cours.

'Mesdemoiselles, insista-t-elle, vous ne savez même pas en quelle classe vous êtes !

-Oh, fit Inori. C'est sûr que vu comme ça...

-Bah, dites-nous où on peut trouver une classe de terminale S et une de première L et c'est bon, dit simplement Jez en haussant les épaules.'

Après que la pauvre femme, harcelée comme elle l'était, leur eût donné ces informations, les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs "classes" respectives. Ce fut Inori qui trouva la première, ce qui, entre nous, relevait du miracle vu son sens de l'orientation. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle 206 et entra sans attendre la réponse. Mais, lorsqu'elle trébucha sur une marche et qu'elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol, elle se sentit nettement moins fièrement. Elle leva la tête vers le professeur, un homme grand et chétif aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, qui la regardait d'un air ahuri derrière ses lunettes rondes.

'Euh... Rien de cassé, mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Aïe aïe aïe, gémit la (très) blonde en se relevant. Non, ça va !

-Et vous êtes ?

-Ah oui, j'suis une nouvelle élève ! J'm'appelle Yuseily, mais comme vous allez pas réussir à le prononcer, vous pouvez m'appeler Inori.

-Tu viens de quel lycée ? questionna une fille aux courts cheveux rose pâle et aux grands yeux bleus.

-Celui pour les bourges qui est juste à côté. Mais j'me suis faite virée ce matin, répondit Inori en toute innocence.

-Comment t'as fait ? s'exclama une belle blonde à côté d'elle.

-Bah, trois fois rien... C'est juste que cette nuit, j'suis allée voler des bulletins et j'ai trouvé des photos pas très flatteuses dans le bureau du dirlo... Voilà, conclut-elle avant de se rappeler que le matin même, Jez avait parlé de "discrétion".

-Bon, reprit le professeur, je n'étais pas au courant qu'une nouvelle élève allait arriver... Tu n'as qu'à aller t'asseoir à côté de Gajeel, au fond. Mais fait attention, il paraît qu'il a déjà tabassé trois professeurs rien que cette année...

-Tch, commenta un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui devait être le dénommé Gajeel.

-Et moi j'ai battu deux anacondas et un alligator à mains nues ! se vanta Inori.'

Mais étrangement, sa réplique perdit toute crédibilité quand elle se retrouva de nouveau par terre, toujours à cause de la même marche. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête en grimaçant, elle vit qu'un élève lui tendait la main. Il avait les cheveux bleus et un étrange tatouage entourait son oeil droit.

'Tout va bien ? questionna-t-il.

-Euh, oui, j-j-j-je v-v-vais bien, bégaya Inori en acceptant son aide pour se relever, non sans avoir la désagréable impression d'être aussi rouge qu'un coup de soleil sur une tomate bien mûre. Merci beaucoup, euh...

-Gerald Fernandez.

-Ah, euh, enchantée !

-Tch, intervint Gajeel, on pourrait presque voir des étoiles scintiller avec des coeurs roses partout...

-Hein ? fit Inori, coupée dans son élan romantique par cette image un peu trop...romantique, justement. Berk, des cœurs ROSES ? Mais t'es malade ! Et pourquoi pas un arc-en-ciel et des oiseaux qui gazouillent, aussi ?

-Ça t'irait pas mal, fit remarquer Gerald en souriant.

-J-j-j-j-j-jeeee... articula péniblement la pauvre tomate qui avait remplacé Inori.

-Dites, intervint le professeur, on pourrait peut-être reprendre le cours, maintenant. Inori, vous n'avez pas vos affaires ?

-Ben non, pour quoi faire ?

C'est sur cette note d'intelligence supérieure démontrée que nous allons quitter notre petite blonde pour nous intéresser à Jez qui avait finalement trouvé sa classe. Elle s'était rapidement présentée et était allée - sans tomber - s'asseoir à la seule place libre, à côté d'un élève pour le moins...turbulent, qui, depuis son arrivée, révélait une certaine tendance suicidaire en lui jetant des bouts de gomme. N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille prit son cahier et tenta de l'écraser sur la tête de son voisin qui évita le coup avec grâce.

'P'tain, toi si t'arrêtes pas illico, j'te bute ! informa chaleureusement notre chère Jez.

-Raison de plus pour que je continue, Noiraude ! 8D répliqua son camarade chez qui on croit déceler une certaine stupidité.

-Noir...aude ? Articula péniblement la brune. Tu t'fous d'moi là, hein ?

-Même pas ! 8D

-Je suis tombée sur un taré qui me donne des surnoms de taré... se lamenta "Noiraude".

-Je suis tombé sur une noiraude qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que se plaindre de son adorable voisin de table...

-...Adorable ? ADORABLE ? P'tain... J'sais même pas comment tu t'appelles...

-Appelle-moi Votre Altesse ! 8D

-Tu déconnes ?

-Ouais. Sting Eucliffe, souviens-t-en, Noiraude.

-Et toi, appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et j'te colle une raclée mémorable, "Votre Altesse de la connerie pure et dure". C'est Jez, point final.

-Oh, enchanté, Jez-point-final.

Jez le regarda comme s'il portait une pancarte où il aurait écrit "je suis con" en rouge. Et l'heure passa ainsi, les bouts de gomme furent remplacés par des stylos, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille finisse par lui envoyer son sac dans la figure, le tout sous l'oeil excédé du professeur. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit le plus vite possible pour échapper à son camarade qui la poursuivait pour "vérifier si sa poitrine était vraiment aussi plate qu'elle en avait l'air". Elle finit tout de même par le semer et trouva Inori dans un couloir. La conversation devint alors un peu confuse.

'J'AI DU SUPPORTER UN PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ PENDANT UNE HEURE ! pesta Jez avec énergie.

-J'AI PARLÉ AVEC UN PUTAIN DE BEAU GOSSE, T'IMAGINES MÊME PAS ! *w* s'exclama Inori exactement en même temps.

-Un beau gosse ?

-Un putain d'enfoiré ?

-Raconte ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps.

-Alors… commença la blonde. …. Un putain d'enfoiré ?

-Hein ?

-Raconte.

-Un salop qui pendant un cours entier s'est éclaté à me lancer des bouts de gommes –ou des stylos, au choix.- et qui veut 'vérifier que ma poitrine soit aussi plate qu'elle n'en a l'air'.

-Sérieux… il t'a dit ça pour la poitrine ?

-Il l'a lâché sur le ton de la conversation. -o-' Marres toi et je t'étripes. Et le beau gosse ?

-Super sympa, j'me suis mangée l'estrade et il m'a aidé à me lever.

-P'tain j'ai pas de chance…

-Beau gosse à gauche….

-Putain d'enfoiré à droite… '

Elles se regardèrent et le message passa par télépathie -/SBAF/- Jez s'enfuit par la gauche où Gérard arrivait, et Inori s'enfuit par la droite où Sting arrivait. Au milieu du couloir, les garçons se mirent à discuter tranquillement, vite rejoins par une joyeuse petite bande qui faisait le boucan du siècle. Non, celui du millénaire. Ils discutèrent, puis se séparèrent, pour partir –et arriver en retard- en cours. Inori, fut encore une fois placée à côté de Gajeel, au grand damne de celui-ci, qui devait supporter écouter une pipelette, et Jez, pour son plus grand plaisir, fut placée à l'autre bout de la sale, à l'opposé d'un certain blond, suicidaire.

La journée passa, sans autres incidents notables –Mise à part qu'Inori se prit un mot pour bavardage consent et sans discrétion (sauf si hurler est discret).

**Ellipse : même jour, 22 heures 30, maison des deux folles Inori et Jez.**

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Non, ce bruitage pourri n'est pas celui de la sonnette de la porte, mais celui d'un des deux téléphones fixes. Inori se leva, attrapa le combiné, et raccrocha de suite. Jez et elle s'installèrent dans le canapé, devant la télé. Celle-ci s'alluma, pour laisser place à un vieux bonhomme, d'environ 80 ans. Il portait un manteau blanc, et avait un emblème cousu dessus. L'emblème magique, celui des mages disparus…

'Aye vieux nain ! Salua Inori.

-Vieux… NAIN ?'

Aussitôt, il devint un géant, dont on ne voyait d'ailleurs plus que les chaussures sur l'écran.

'Makarov-san… souffla Jez, non pas étonnée, mais blasée. Quelle est la mission ?

-Un réseau terroriste. Je vous explique tout sur place.'

Le canapé se déroba sous les fesses des deux jeunes femmes, qui s'époumonèrent : une certaine blonde et riant, et une autre brune, en hurlant tout simplement. Elles atterrirent plus ou moins gracieusement sur un canapé moelleux en bas.

'Makarov, ça serait pas plus simple de nous faire envoyer une voiture… ou faut-il QUE VOUS ESSEYEZ DE NOUS TUER A CHAQUE FOIS ? Hurla Jez.

-Tu hurles vraiment fort, on t'entendait déjà en haut.

-MAIS FERMEZ-LA !

-Bref.

-Oui, bref. Répéta Ino'.

-Si vous êtes ici…

-Si on est ici…

-C'est par-ce-que…

-C'est par-ce-que…

-Vous allez être envoyées en mission…

-On va être envoyées en mission…

-Aux Caraïbes.

Au Caraïbes.

-Inori… ARRETE DE JOUER AU PEROQUET ! Hurla le vieux nain.

-Bref. Coupa la brune. Aux Caraïbes ? Nickel ! La mission ?

-Intercepter une bande de terroriste. Des rumeurs disent qu'ils sont alliés avec la mafia, et possèdent un stock considérable d'armes, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'hommes. Par conséquent…

-Je n'aime pas ça… murmura Inori en jetant un regard de travers à leur boss.

-Vous allez être accompagnées.'

Deux personnes sortirent de l'ombre.

'O my Fucking God… soufflèrent-elles.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Rappelez-moi ce que je fout ici… grogna une jeune brune en chassant un moustique d'un revers de main.

-Rappelez-moi ce qu'ON fout ici. Grogna à son tour un jeune blond, en faisant la même chose que sa coéquipière mais plus brutalement.'

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de réajuster son casque, se replongeant dans les différents dossiers de l'ordinateur.

'Ino, tu me reçois ?

-Cinq sur cinq.

-Gérard ?

-Pareil. On doit aller par où ?

-Restez dans la cage de ventilation, et prenez la prochaine intersection à droite. Dévissez la quatrième bouche d'aération et vous arriverez dans une salle de réunion, vide. Vous n'aurez qu'une dizaine de secondes pour vous cacher dans un des placards muraux et que j'envoie une fausse image aux caméras. Attention, les placards sont cachés, à l'apparence se sont des murs normaux. Lorsque vous tomberez, frappez directement sur le mur à votre droite, un placard coulissera, entrez-y, et refermez le en quatrième vitesse. Si le timing est bon, la mafia et les terroristes arriveront quelques secondes plus tard pour commencer la réunion. Soyez prudent. Et activez, où vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous planquer !

-Compris. Acquiescèrent les deux espions.'

Jez soupira et enleva le casque qui lui permettait de communiquer avec son amie, et le dénommé 'Gerard' alias le 'PUTAIN DE BEAU GOSSE' pour citer les paroles d'Inori. La jeune brune fit un rapide bilan, en regardant la cabane dans laquelle elle devait se planquer. Petite, ne dépassant pas les 15m², dont 70% utilisés par le matériel électronique : ordinateurs, écrans, divers matériaux dont l'utilité allait du décryptage de signaux au moyen de communiquer en morse en passant par un traducteur instantané en toutes les langues mortes et vivantes possibles et inimaginables. Le tout contenu dans une minuscule cabane, paumée dans un marais, humide, et dont les planches, vieilles d'une centaine d'années d'après son 'adorable' coéquipier, qui avait fait dans l'ironie à ce moment-là.

'Noiraude, j'ai la dalle. Se plaint le dit coéquipier.'

La 'noiraude' eut un soupir désabusé et posa son regard sur le jeune homme avachit sur le second (et dernier) fauteuil de la salle, qui la regardait avec de la malice non dissimulée dans le regard. La brune prit sur elle pour ne pas s'enrager et se tourna vers Sting.

'Ecoute moi bien, 'votre Altesse de la connerie pure et dure' ne m'appelle plus noiraude. Et fermes-là, Gérard et Inori vont peut-être se faire descendre, alors arrêtes de me faire chier avec ton appétit.

-T'es pas marrante. Se lamenta-t-il, son ton étant tout de même moqueur.'

Jez était désabusée, elle reprit son casque, qu'elle enfonça dans ses oreilles.

'Jez, on va dévisser la trappe, prête ? Demanda la jeune blonde.

-3, 2, 1, GO !'

Inori dévissa les quatre visses en quelques secondes, et tomba souplement sur le sol, très vite suivit de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci la prit rapidement sur ses épaules, où elle se tint debout, le temps de revisser la plaque.

'Bad timing… annonça la brune. Vous avez moins de cinq secondes pour terminer de visser et de vous planquer, je ne peux pas craquer ces trucs pour mettre de fausses images longtemps… grouillez !'

**5…**

Elle se mit à taper fébrilement sur les touches, en quête de quelques secondes de plus.

**4…**

Inori se servait de son tournevis maladroitement, dut au stress.

**3…**

Le tournevis tomba.

**2…**

Gerard le ramasse, Ino a terminé. Ils courent.

**1…**

Une frappe sur le mur.

**0.**

Jez se laisse tomber lourdement sur son dossier, Sting fait rouler sa chaise jusqu'à côté d'elle.

Pile à temps. La blonde et le jeune homme à l'étrange tatouage étaient entrés au quart de secondes où les caméras reprirent leur visionnage normal, Jez leur envoyant précédemment de fausses images.

Des hommes en costumes hautes coutures, tous noirs, et aux cheveux –trop- laqués entrèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

'Maintenant, bouclez là, et écoutez. J'enregistre la conversation via vos micros. Intima Jez grâce à leurs oreillettes'

La jeune hacker craqua nerveusement différents codes, afin d'obtenir des images de la salle, les anciennes étant de fausses, envoyées par différents signaux électroniques aux caméras.

'Merde… il faut que je craque un autre mot de passe.

-Laisse faire, noiraude, c'est pas pour les débutants.

-Sting, salop ! Je ne suis pas une débutante !'

Il ricana, et prit la sourie de la main de Jez, il se pencha, et tapota sur le clavier.

'Eh ! C'est moi la hackeuse, dégage, c'est MON boulot !

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas pour les bleus. Ironisa le blond.

-J'vais le tuer… mon Dieu, je vous jure que j'vais le tuer.

-Croyante ?

-C'était une métaphore.

-T'es en S, pas en L…

-Je sais. Maintenant : DEGAGE !'

Il la nargua un certain temps, tout en prenant le contrôle des caméras de la salle. Une fois ça fait, Jez lui donna un coup de poing, ni fort ni amical, sur l'épaule. Il ricana, alors que la jeune femme se sortit un sandwich. Elle mordit dedans, se délectant, et le faisant clairement comprendre au jeune homme qui mourrait de faim à côté d'elle.

'Noiraude, ça se fait pas ! Gémit Sting. J'ai faim !

-M'en fout !'

Il attrapa le sandwich et le croqua. Jez se leva de la chaise à roulette, pour sauter afin d'attraper son repas, que l'homme gardait en hauteur. Mais du haut de son mètre soixante-douze, elle ne pouvait clairement pas rivaliser face au mètre quatre-vingt du jeune homme, et il le savait pertinemment. Elle abandonna finalement et partit se replonger dans ses ordinateurs.

'Tu boude ?

-La ferme.

-Tu boude. Déclara-t-il.

-La ferme le blond.

-Le… quoi ?

-Le blond.'

Bref, laissons ces deux-là se disputer, pour passer dans un autre coin, là où le silence devait être maître entre les deux adolescents. Là où leur voix ne devait pas être plus qu'un murmure. Dans le placard.

'Je capte que dalle à ce qu'ils disent… murmura Inori.

-Moi non plus. C'est du Russe je crois. Répondis le jeune homme sur le même ton.

-Tu… tu pourrais pas te pousser un peu s'il te plait ? Demanda la blonde, remerciant intérieurement qu'il fasse beaucoup trop sombre dans le minuscule espace pour qu'il remarque sa jolie couleur cramoisie.

-Non, désolé, je suis coincé.

-ah…..'

Au bout d'une heure dans cette position, tous deux étaient pleins de courbatures. Les paroles en russe cessèrent, et des bruits de chaises se firent entendre.

'La voie est libre, vous pouvez sortir. Prévint Jez.

-Alléluia ! Souffla la mage aux cheveux blonds.'

Un coup dans la paroi, et elle s'ouvrit, ils sortirent, et se massèrent le coup, en s'étirant. Puis, Gerard prit Ino sur ses épaules, elle dévissa la plaque du conduit de ventilation monta, Gerard monta, ils refixèrent la plaque, et firent le précédent trajet en sens inverse. Une bonne heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans un cabanon, au bord d'une plage paradisiaque.

'Voilà, c'est CA les caraïbes ! S'exclama la brune en observant la mer turquoise. Ino, on va se changer et se baigner ?

-Ouaissssssssssss !'

Les deux filles partirent dans leur chambre commune, dans le grand et somptueux cabanon, pour en revenir, la blonde avec un maillot de bain de pièce blanc, et la brune avec un bikini marin, à rayures noires et blanches. Jez portait à la main un sac où se trouvait leurs serviettes, de l'argent, des produits solaires, et d'autres choses inutiles. Elles partirent sur la plage privée à quelques mètres de là. Inori partit directement dans l'eau, et son amie la rejoignit très vite.

'On y va aussi ? Proposa le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Ca me va.'

Ils allèrent à leur tour se changer, pour rejoindre les filles dans l'eau. S'en suivit d'une bataille d'eau, où Jez essayait de couler Sting, où Sting arrivait à couler Jez (bien que celle-ci n'arrive pas à le couler…) et où Inori aspergeait Gerard, celui-ci en faisant de même. Bref, ils s'amusèrent comme des gosses pendant un certain temps. Puis Inori eut la MAGNIFIQUE idée de faire un barbecue, elle avait juste oublié qu'il n'y avait pas de viande. Jez, dans un élan de générosité, avait proposé de "bouffer le blond". Sa partenaire, affamée, avait trouvé l'idée merveilleuse, à l'inverse dudit blond qui, un peu apeuré devant ces deux folles avait fini par implorer demander stoïquement l'aide de Gerald qui lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire "chacun sa merde, vieux". Sting fut finalement sauvé par - croyez-le ou non - une mouette qui avait héroïquement - hem - volé la seule et unique tablette de chocolat que Inori avait emportée. Cette dernière se mit alors à lui courir après avant de découvrir, en s'étalant - encore - par terre, que le sable n'était vraiment pas comestible. Puis, se rendant compte d'un touuuuut petit problème, Jez se décida à contacter Makarov.

'Hey le vieux, c'est quand tu veux que tu nous ramènes ! hurla-t-elle.

-Ramen ? saliva presque la jeune blonde.

-Oh, commença le vieil homme visiblement stressé, comment vous dire ça... Les pilotes sont en grève, le seul que j'ai réussi à convaincre d'aller vous récupérer s'est crashé.

-Q...quoi ? balbutia Jez, sous le choc.

-Rassurez-vous, il va bien !

-JE M'EN FOUS QU'IL AILLE BIEN ! Vous allez pas me laisser ici avec ces trois...choses ?

-Voyez ça avec les pilotes. Ou allez convaincre le président de remettre la retraite à 60 ans. D'ici là, vous pouvez peut-être vous fabriquer un radeau. Ciao !

-ESPÈCE DE...'

Afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes, nous allons faire une petite ellipse sur les mélodieuses insultes de la jeune fille. Bref, le soir même, la joyeuse petite troupe parcourait la dense forêt tropicale, leurs ventres criant famine. Ils avaient bien tenté, sous le conseil de la petite blonde, de tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui passerait à la casserole, mais le malheureux élu, soit le blond le moins chanceux du monde, était monté tout en haut d'un palmier et y était resté jusqu'à ce que Gerald arrive à le convaincre qu'ils allaient se débrouiller autrement. Par la suite, Jez avait lancé "va chasser, homme" à Sting qui, ayant trop la flemme de le faire sérieusement, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de proposer au groupe de faire griller une énorme migale - venimeuse - qu'il avait trouvée sous une pierre - allez savoir ce qu'il cherchait à la base. Quelqu'un aurait peut-être dû le prévenir que Inori était arachnophobe. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à tenter de retrouver la blonde qui avait pris l'initiative de s'enfuir en voyant l'araignée que Sting, tout ignorant qu'il était, avait un peu trop approché de son visage.

'Raaaah j'en ai marre ! s'écria Sting au bout d'environ dix petites minutes. J'me casse, elle retrouvera son chemin toute seule !

-On voit que tu la connais mal, soupira Jez en songeant au déplorable sens de l'orientation de sa partenaire. Mais moi aussi je rentre, une nuit dehors ça lui fera les pieds.'

C'est ainsi que Gerald se retrouva seul à la recherche d'Inori. Car oui, il avait décidé d'aller la chercher, LUI - devinez qui écrit ce paragraphe. De leur côté, les deux lâcheurs - vous avez deviné ? - regagnèrent ce qui leur servait temporairement d'appartement et Jez partit prendre une douche. Mais la tranquillité ne dura pas très longtemps. Après tout, le pauvre blond s'ennuyait, tout seul ! Son côté suicidaire et emmerdeur reprit le dessus et il s'introduit dans la salle de bain pour voler les vêtements de Jez, puis partit se cacher tel le gamin qu'il semblait être du haut de ses dix-huit ans. La noiraude, sortant de sa douche, remarqua l'absence de ce détail essentiel - elle pense à ses fringues là, hein, Sting elle s'en fout - et, repassant dans sa tête des milliers de possibilités pour mettre fin à la vie de ce stupide blond, elle enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la pièce.

'MONTRE TOI ENFOIRÉ DE BLONDE ! s'écria-t-elle en accentuant le "e" de "blonde".'

Ledit blond(e ?), bien que soudainement furieux, n'avait pas l'intention de se trahir aussi facilement. Par ailleurs, il se maudissait de n'avoir pas pris d'appareil photo avec lui. Quand même, ça aurait été un très bon moyen de la faire chanter. Bah, il trouverait bien autre chose. La furie brune avait commencé à renverser tout le mobilier en criant des "JE VAIS TE TUEEEER" quelque peu effrayants. Elle renversa une table et un objet glissa jusqu'au blond qui failli pousser un cri de joie. L'appareil photo d'Inori ! Il allait s'en saisir mais quelque chose le retint. Outre le boucan que faisait Jez, il entendait quelque chose d'anormal. Des pas humains. Plusieurs personnes s'approchaient.

'MONTRE TOI ! continuait la brune.

-Ferme-la, putain !'

Jez se figea. Certes, Sting était suicidaire, emmerdeur et terriblement gamin, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver. Et encore moins être sérieux. Un schéma se mit en place dans sa tête : Sting sérieux égal alerte rouge et possibilité de fin du monde. Elle se prépara mentalement aux pires scénarios qui pourraient arriver. Elle se concentra mais n'entendit rien, jusqu'à ce que la porte soit enfoncée par des hommes en costard cravate noir avec des lunettes de soleil - cliché, certes - qui entrèrent dans la pièce avant de braquer leurs armes sur eux.

'они! s'écria l'un d'eux.' (Traduction - bancale - : 'ce sont eux !' se prononce 'aïni')

Mais les deux jeunes gens ne l'écoutaient visiblement pas, occupés comme ils l'étaient à se crier dessus.

'A quoi ça t'aura servi de les entendre venir si c'était pour rester planté là ? hurlait Jez.

-Mais fous-moi la paix ! J'étais pas sûr ! Si t'avais pas foutu tout ce bordel je les aurais entendus plus tôt ! répliqua Sting avec le même nombre de décibels dans la voix.

-N'empêche que t'as osé me dire de la fermer !

-Si t'avais continué on les aurait même pas entendus entrer !

-заткнись! Intervint l'homme. (traduction : 'taisez-vous !', se prononce approximativement 'zat'kliss')

-...Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte lui ? demanda Jez.

-Следуйте за нами без сопротивления! Мы, не колеблясь,стреляйте! (traduction : 'suivez-nous sans résistance ! Nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer !', et ne comptez pas sur moi pour la prononciation cette fois)

-Aucune idée, répondit le blond, mais je dirais que c'est pas gentil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Молчать! Я сказал вам следовать за нами! (traduction : 'silence ! Je vous ai dit de nous suivre !')

-Euh... Leurs armes ?

-Хватит!' (traduction : 'ça suffit !')

L'homme sembla donner un signal à ses collègues qui levèrent leurs armes. Jez commençait un peu - mais un tout petit peu - à paniquer, quand elle entendit Sting crier :

'SOUFFLE DU DRAGON !'

Elle entendit alors un bruit assourdissant et préféra fermer les yeux - logique, pour ne plus entendre, on ferme les yeux, saluez l'intelligence de l'auteure. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit... des cocotiers. Et la mer. Et le ciel. Et aussi quelques cadavres et les restes d'un mur. Elle tourna la tête vers Sting qui la regardait avec une certaine méfiance.

'Sting... souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Cracha le blond.

-...ABRUTI DE BLOND ! T'as tout détruit ! On va dormir OU nous ce soir ? Mais t'es vraiment CON ! ...Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Euh... Là t'étais plutôt censée dire "oh my god, un mage, quelle horreur, il faut vite que j'aille le dénoncer !" ou un truc du genre...

-...Vu comme ça... Bon, je t'explique : je suis mage, moi aussi.

-HEIN ?

-Oh, toi pas comprendre. Lis sur mes lèvres. Moi. Être. Mage. Espèce. De. Blond.

-J'avais compris, merci... Noiraude.

-Raaah, ta gueule !'

Le regard de la jeune fille alla des cadavres des hommes russes - Google Traduction est notre ami - aux ruine qui furent autrefois leur logement temporaire. Note mentale : ne jamais braquer une arme sur un blond, surtout si on est russe - non, ça n'a rien à voir, mais que voulez-vous, même Jez a les neurones secoués après un truc pareil. Puis elle se rappela de quelque chose d'assez important, à savoir qu'elle était toujours en serviette.

'Hé, le blond.

-Mh ?

-Les bouts de tissu déchirés, là, c'est ce que je pense ?

-...Si tu penses à tes fringues, alors je crois que oui.'

C'est ainsi que Sting se fit taper dessus par une brune en colère en furie parce qu'il avait détruit l'appart' ET les fringues de Jez. Mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas essayé d'enlever la serviette de cette dernière nous prouva qu'une part de son esprit tenait encore à la vie.

Bref, laissons ce pauvre blond dans les mains de la dangereuse très gentille Jez, pour nous intéresser aux deux autres plus normaux.

'Inori ! Cria Gerard'

Il soupira en entendant son écho entre les arbres. Une forêt de cocotier. Partout. Palmier. Cocotier. Palmier. Cocotier. Partout autour de lui, ces deux arbres se confondaient. Et aucune trace d'une blondinette trop gourmande. Il continua à marcher, tournant la tête de tous les côtés jusqu'à en avoir un torticolis. Un grand bruit de fracas se fit entendre. De suite, il reconnut le souffle du dragon de son coéquipier. Loin de s'inquiéter, il se mit plutôt à prier intérieurement tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait, allant de Dieu à Zeus en passant par Jupiter, que leur maison tienne encore debout, bien qu'après réflexion il se dit que ça relèverai du miracle. Il secoua la tête, désormais blasé. Un hurlement retentit dans la forêt. Le cri d'hystérie se prolongea cinq bonnes minutes, alors qu'en courant vers la source du bruit, le jeune homme complimentait mentalement le coffre de la fille (car en toute vraisemblance c'en était une). Il ne fut même pas étonné de trouver une Inori qui hurlait. En revanche, la toile d'araignée aux proportions monumentales le laissa pantois. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en existait des aussi grandes. C'est le cri d'Inori –encore plus fort que les précédent- qui le fit revenir sur Terre. Aussitôt il se précipita vers elle.

Pour expliquer, d'une façon assez brève, Inori l'arachnophobe était collée à une toile d'araignée géante dans laquelle –vu comme elle est douée- elle avait foncé.

Il la sortit en vitesse de la toile, alors que larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras –et refusa de le lâcher d'ailleurs. Un très léger blush se plaça sur les joues du joli bleu, alors qu'il réconfortait une petite blonde traumatisée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils prirent le chemin de la maison. Ou de la ruine d'un seul mur qu'elle était devenue.

' O.o euh… juste pour savoir, c'est notre cabanon de rêve là ? Demanda une Inori ayant momentanément oublié son traumatisme.'

Sting passa en courant devant eux, Jez au trousse, qui vociférait un 'JE VAIS TE TUEEER SAL BLOND !' des plus effrayants.

'Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question. Répondit Gerard en haussant les épaules, blasé.

-Ouais. Mais, accessoirement ça serait trèèèèès gentil de m'expliquer POURQUOI NOTRE MERVEILLEUSE MAISON AUX CARAIBES S'EST TRANSFORMEE EN UN MUR EN RUINE !'

Jez s'arrêta en s'approcha d'eux, alors que Sting se laissa tomber genoux dans le sable, et, illuminé d'une lumière divine, il se mit à remercier tous les saints qu'il connaissait –ce qui faisait beaucoup vu le nombre de pays qu'il avait visité grâce à son statut d'espion.

'Pour la simple raison que Sting est un dragon Slayer. Déclara Jez, comme si être un mage était la chose naturelle du monde, et que les mages n'étaient pas censés être morts.

-Aaaah. Ca explique tout alors ! Acquiesça Inori sur le même ton.'

Gerald en tomba à la renverse.

'Je suppose que tu es mage aussi. Avança Jez en parlant au pauvre garçon aux cheveux bleus, et choqué.

-Ou-ouais. Vous aussi.

-Ouais ! Lança gaiement la blonde. Nos magies sont compliquées, alors vous verrez quand on les utilisera !'

Bref, la joyeuse petite bande, discutèrent tranquillement –si on ne tient pas compte des tentatives d'assassinat d'une certaine brune en serviette envers un certain blond qui commençait à se dire qu'il ne partirait pas vivant de l'île. Ils furent interrompus, lorsqu'ils se gelaient tous (à savoir à minuit) par un hélicoptère. Jez se releva d'un bond, et fit tomber une serviette qu'elle raccrocha avant que quiconque ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

Ils arrivèrent vers cinq heures du matin chez eux. Ils bénissaient tous le fait qu'on était dimanche.


	3. Chapter 3

'C'était VRAIMENT nécessaire ? Chuchota un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Evidemment ! J'ai pas pu la prendre en photo quand elle était en serviette, alors faut que je trouve quelque chose d'encore plus compromettant ! répondit son partenaire blond sur le même ton.'

Pour vous placer dans le contexte, il était environ deux heures du matin et Sting avait décidé - en entraînant Gerald de force avec lui - de s'introduire chez Jez et Inori pendant leur sommeil. Et bien sûr, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas oublié son appareil photo.

'Compromettant comment ? questionna Gerald qui voulait plus que tout retourner dormir.

-Comme... Attend, c'est moi où là elle dort en bavant avec un nounours ROSE dans les bras ?!'

En effet, Jez était tranquillement allongée dans son lit en débardeur et short, serrait contre sa poitrine un beau nounours rose bonbon et un filet de bave coulait sur sa joue, due au fait qu'elle rêvait d'une certaine personne... Sting s'empressa de prendre une photo et ne put s'empêcher de rire à s'en étouffer. Le seul être intelligent et réveillé de la maison, à savoir Gerald, préféra s'enfuir de la pièce en constatant le boucan que faisait son ami. Sage décision, car ce qui devait arriver arriva : Jez ouvrit les yeux. Une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour déterminer la source du bruit. Paix à l'âme de ce pauvre blond.

Inori, difficilement tirée du lit par ce bruit de fin du monde, sortit de sa chambre en traînant des pieds pour aller voir qui avait tué qui. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Gerald qui, absorbé par le massacre qui avait lieu, ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle s'arrêta, le regarda pendant d'interminables secondes, puis entra dans la pièce en murmurant quelque chose comme "oh, quel beau rêve". Elle vit alors Jez en train d'étrangler Sting qui, soit dit en passant, avait pris une très belle teinte bleue.

'Kes'passe ? =o=' demanda-t-elle pendant les autres traduisaient ce grognement primitif par 'que se passe-t-il donc ?'

-Rien Ino, répondit Jez. Va te coucher, sinon tu vas encore t'endormir par terre.'

La blonde acquiesça mollement et repartit dans le décor apocalyptique qui lui servait de chambre. Enfin, essaya, puisqu'elle ne réussit qu'à s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol en grommelant quelque chose qui, avec un peu d'imagination, pouvait ressembler au mot 'sommeil'. Plein de bonne volonté et n'ayant pas envie d'assister au bain de sang qui allait suivre, Gerald décida de la porter jusqu'à son lit.

Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce maudite - si, si - Jez avait finalement lâché Sting qui avait réussi à la choquer en lui montrant l'appareil photo qui allait causer sa perte.

'Haha ! S'exclama-t-il victorieusement. Je crois que je viens de gagner une esclave personnelle...

-Dans tes rêves, sale blond ! hurla Jez passablement irritée.

-Comme tu veux. Mais tu devras expliquer à pas mal de personnes pourquoi tu murmurais mon nom dans ton sommeil...

-HEIN ?! Que... ABRUTI DE DRAGON ! JE VAIS TE TUER !'

La façon dont Sting survécut à cette nuit resta un mystère.

De son côté, Gerald faisait face à un petit problème. Il avait - miraculeusement - atteint le lit d'Inori malgré le capharnaüm de la pièce, cependant la blonde refusait de le lâcher et s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pas qu'il trouve ça désagréable, hein... Jusqu'au moment où il ressentit une douleur aiguë dans l'épaule et se rendit compte que la jeune fille venait de... le mordre. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait l'avoir entendue dire 'mangeeeer'.

La façon dont Gerald survécut à cette nuit resta AUSSI un mystère.

Toujours est-il que le lendemain, ils étaient bel et bien vivants et prenaient même leur déjeuner avec les filles, même si Gerald se tenait à une distance respectable d'Inori - qui s'était endormie dans son bol de céréales - et se demandait vaguement pourquoi Jez avait l'air de vouloir tuer Sting - qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à toujours avoir un couteau à portée de main. Tout à coup, le blond prit son bol de céréales et l'envoya vers le visage de Jez qui évita souplement le projectile avant de se redresser, furieuse.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Enragea-t-elle.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'avais mis du poison dedans ? demanda Sting en bénissant son flair de dragon.

-Pour le plaisir de te voir mourir lentement dans la plus atroce et inimaginable des souffrances.

-Ça a le mérite d'être clair...'

Ce fut dans cette ambiance...tendue qu'ils allèrent en cours. Pendant le trajet, ni Gerald ni Inori - qui s'était finalement réveillée - n'osèrent demander pourquoi Jez portait le sac de Sting - ou plus exactement le broyait presque entre ses mains tellement elle était en colère.

Ce fut également dans cette ambiance que les deux S débutèrent leurs cours de physique-chimie. Et leur professeur crut bien que Jez allait le tuer lorsqu'il décida de les mettre en binôme pour un TP porté sur l'électricité.

'Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris?! s'écria le blond quand son adoraaable partenaire faillit - consciemment - l'électrocuter.

-Oups, désolée, fit la toute innocente et pure petite brune.'

Finalement, Sting sortit - par miracle - vivant de ce cours. Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir - non, pas genre rendez-vous amoureux, plutôt genre énième tentative de meurtre -, ils sentirent étrangement le sol s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds. La chute parut interminable à Jez qui hurla de terreur pendant de longues secondes. En revanche, l'atterrissage parut plus doux. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait atterri en plein sur Sting qui gisait presque K.O. sous elle. Et si elle s'empressa de se relever, ce ne fut pas pour le bien du blond qui le comprit quand deux autres personnes lui tombèrent dessus.

'C'était trop marrant ! s'exclama Inori en riant.

-Sting, t'es vivant ? S'inquiéta - un peu - Gerald.

-Urghdalzhufiq X_x répondit le blond.

-Oh, ben ça va alors, conclut son coéquipier avec un grand sourire.

-Désolé pour l'atterrissage un peu rude, intervint Makarov, mais le canapé est cassé.

-Sale...vieux nain... articula très péniblement le - presque - mort.'

Après que Gerald eut réussi à convaincre le 'vieux nain' - qui soit dit en passant était devenu très grand - de ne pas écraser encore plus son ami qui était déjà bien aplati, ils purent enfin savoir pourquoi ils avaient été appelés- le tout avant que Jez s'impatiente, admirez l'exploit. Mais rien n'empêcha la brune de s'énerver quand elle apprit que leur précédente mission n'avait servi à rien. En effet, la base principale de la mafia russe se trouvait quelque part en Antarctique - ce qui, vous me l'accorderez, est tout à fait logique, mais on n'avait pas d'autre idée. Mais avant que la brune n'ait eu le temps de casser quoi que ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent - allez savoir comment - dans un jet privé en direction de l'Antarctique.

Inori passa le trajet accroché à son siège comme si elle voulait l'arracher - très mauvaise idée, Ino. Lorsque l'avion atterrit, ils s'empressèrent de descendre, avec la nette impression que le pilote avait un peu forcé sur la bouteille avant le trajet - perspective très rassurante. Ils eurent du mal à tout comprendre lorsque la blonde, sans prévenir, hurla "UN PINGOUIN !", se précipita vers le pauvre volatile - ? - innocent, glissa, tomba, glissa encore et se retrouva dans l'eau. On appelle ça être douée. Celui qui alla la repêcher fut bien évidemment celui qui commençait à être bien formé pour devenir pompier/médecin/urgentiste/psychiatre/négociateur/conseillère matrimoniale/etc, un certain garçon aux cheveux bleus que nous connaissons bien. Par la suite, les deux autres prêtèrent leurs vestes aux deux jeunes gens trempés et accessoirement presque morts de froid. Résultat : tout le monde eut froid et en voulut à Inori, qui en voulut au pingouin, qui s'en foutait royalement.

Quand ils se rendirent compte que l'Antarctique, c'est grand - ô toi esprit intelligent - ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes qui, ils furent tous d'accord sur ce point, furent différents de ceux de leur première mission collective, pour une double question de survie. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'est pas conseillé de laisser seuls deux abrutis trempés à la limite de l'hypothermie, mais aussi et surtout parce que Jez plus Sting égal fin de l'Antarctique. Et la brune voulait, pour une fois, faire équipe avec une personne - à peu près - saine d'esprit. C'est ainsi que Jez et Gerald partirent d'un côté et Sting et Ino de l'autre. La noiraude avait prévu un moyen de communication, que dis-je, elle avait TOUT prévu. Sauf le fait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de réseau en Antarctique, ce dont elle ne se rendit compte qu'une bonne heure après la séparation des deux groupes. Elle préféra classer cette erreur majeure dans la catégorie très étendue des détails insignifiants.

Grand mal lui en prit car, absorbés par la dure tâche de mettre un pied devant l'autre - vous avez déjà essayé de marcher face au vent en pleine tempête au Pôle Sud, vous ? -, ils ne virent que trop tard les hommes qui les avaient encerclés et les belles armes qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Leurs premières pensées, furent alors 'fucking shit', puis ils se dirent que dans la base de ces abrutis de mafieux, il y avait très certainement un chauffage. Lesdits mafieux n'en revinrent pas d'avoir réussi à capturer deux des cibles si facilement. Les deux mages mirent un peu de temps à se rendre compte qu'on les emmenait dans la direction qu'avaient pris leurs coéquipiers. L'un haussa les épaules en se disant que Sting savait se débrouiller- il avait quand même un gros doute pour Inori. L'autre grilla son sens des priorités en pensant 'les enfoirés, ils seront au chaud avant nous'.

Un peu plus loin, deux blonds égarés marchaient - presque - côte à côte. Cela pourrait paraître plus facile pour eux étant donné qu'ils étaient poussés par le vent. Cependant, Inori, étant pas-douée, pas très forte et très engourdie par le froid, arrivait à se rétamer tous les trois pas. Et, constatant que son collègue capillaire - haha - n'avait nullement l'intention de l'attendre, elle se relevait, glissait, retombait, se relevait encore, accélérait, retombait encore... Tant et si bien que Sting commençait à se demander si Inori, programmée comme elle semblait l'être pour rester au sol, n'était pas à la base une sorte de chenille. Ou une limace, au choix. La galanterie étouffe ce jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ?

'Ah, j'en ai marre, gémit la blonde. J'a froiiiiid... Porte-moi, homme.

-T'as de l'espoir. Donne-moi une bonne raison de te porter.

-J'ai trouvé une photo très intéressante là-dessus, dit-elle en sortant de sa poche un certain appareil photo. Ça serait con de l'effacer par erreur, hein...

-...T'as gagné, grimpe sur mon dos, capitula le blond de mauvaise grâce. Eh, mais t'es trempée ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque sa coéquipière s'exécuta.

-L'eau ça mouille, Einstein. Je rêve ou tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? :3

-Tu rêves. Mais je vais être mouillé aussi du coup, ça me fait chier.

-Sympa.'

Le –pauvre- blond, dut marcher une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver à proximité d'une base éclairée, et accessoirement gardées par une centaine de gardes armés. Il posa Inori et les deux adolescents partirent se cacher derrière un glacier.

'On fait quoi ? Demanda le premier des deux idiots de blonds.

-Ba, on fonce dans le tas ! S'exclama la carrément blonde.

-… ça me va !'

Si tôt ces paroles prononcés, les gardes furent assaillis par deux tarrés personnes en parfaite possession de leur moyen mentaux. Ces deux-là, pénétrèrent vite dans la base, et tombèrent béatement par terre lorsque la douce chaleur les réchauffa. Ce fut par un effort absolument surhumain qu'ils finirent par se relever pour explorer l'endroit où il se trouvaient. Après avoir parcourut la base en long, en large et en travers, ce qui leur prit bien deux bonnes heures, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle remplie d'ordinateurs et de matériel informatique qui donnaient déjà un mal de crâne incroyable à Inori.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres, absolument frigorifiés, continuaient leur longue marche en charmante compagnie des gardes. Gerald finit par briser le silence :

'Dis, la nuit dernière, sachant que ta fenêtre était ouverte et que Sting est taré - et surtout qu'il a des idées de taré -, tu crois pas que t'aurais pu éviter le nounours rose ?

-Je ne dors pas sans Noursounounet, même si ma vie en dépend ! répondit la brune qui se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'elle vit que son coéquipier se retenait à grand peine d'exploser de rire - déjà que l'auteure rigole toute seule à cause du nom débile, hein.

-Молчать! s'écria l'un des gardes, sauvant inconsciemment le jeune homme d'une mort certaine - et douloureuse.'

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à la base, pour le plus grand bonheur des 'prisonniers' qui, revigorés par la chaleur, assommèrent les mafieux en trois secondes - approximativement, mais ils étaient quand même dix - et entreprirent d'explorer ce qui, de toute évidence, était leur base. Guidés par un bruit plus que flagrant, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où ils assistèrent à une vision d'horreur - selon Jez. En effet, ils virent Inori en train de détruire des ordinateurs et de machines diverses tandis que Sting essayait - j'ai bien dit 'essayait' - de l'arrêter. La seconde qui suivie fut assez floue, mais surtout douloureuse pour la blonde qui se retrouva à faire connaissance avec un mur suite à l'explosion de colère de sa partenaire.

'Ino ! s'exclama celle-ci. On ne détruit PAS des ordis ! Meurtrière !

-Maiiiis... répondit lamentablement la blonde à moitié assommée. Ils voulaient pas marcher...

-C'est pour ça qu'avant que tu les détruises j'ai essayé de te dire d'appuyer sur le bouton pour les allumer, commenta Sting en constatant le désastre - et en se disant que Jez était mal placée pour traiter quelqu'un de meurtrier.'

Laissant la blonde croupir près du mur, Jez alluma un des - rares - ordinateurs survivants du massacre et transféra les données qui les intéressaient sur une clé USB - ça fait moins classe, mais ça peut servir. Le jet vint alors les chercher avec un pilote plus bourré que jamais et la brune alla seule donner ses informations à Makarov, les autres ayant trop de mauvais souvenirs avec elle en une seule journée pour l'accompagner. Puis elle rentra chez elle, ou du moins essaya puisque la porte était fermée à clé. Elle entreprit donc d'enfoncer la sonnette dans le mur jusqu'à ce que sa colocataire vint lui ouvrir, un air étonné sur le visage.

'Bah, t'es pas chez Sting ? questionna la blonde.

-Pourquoi je serais chez lui ? répondit sa coéquipière qui sentait revenir ses envies de meurtre.

-Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour que t'ailles vivre chez lui, il est déjà passé prendre tes affaires.'

La petite blonde referma directement la porte, craignant la réaction de son amie dont la colère avait atteint son paroxysme. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, elle poussa un long hurlement de rage et se mit à tambouriner sur la porte avec force.

'OUVRE CETTE PORTE INO ! JE RESTE VIVRE ICI !

-Pas possible, répondit l'autre à travers la porte, Gerald a pris ta chambre !'

C'en fut trop pour la jeune mage qui tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le milieu de vie de l'être primitif blond dépourvu d'intelligence appelé Sting. Celui-ci lui ouvrit sa porte avec un grand sourire et lui rappela tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de ruiner sa vie et sa réputation en quelques secondes. C'est ainsi que Jez se retrouva couchée dans une chambre plutôt sobre qui avait dû servir à Gerald un peu plus tôt. Elle réfléchissait à un poison suffisamment discret et efficace pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce fichu Dragon Slayer. Mais surtout, elle s'apitoyait sur son - terrible, avouons-le - sort. En effet, quelques heures plutôt, elle s'était aperçue que "Noursounounet" ne se trouvait pas dans ses affaires. Le regard narquois de Sting lui avait fait comprendre que si elle le désirait, elle pouvait toujours aller le chercher pour dormir avec... Mais Jez avait sa fierté. Hors de question de faire une chose pareille. Mais elle savait ce qu'il se passerait si elle s'endormait sans sa précieuse peluche. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dorme. Il ne fallait SURTOUT PAS qu'elle... Elle s'endormit.

_Rouge. Pourquoi l'herbe est rouge ? Que s'est-il passé ? ...Ah oui, cet homme... Il a sortit une arme et là...tout le monde est tombé... Est-ce qu'il est parti maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il reste quelqu'un de vivant ? Personne ne bouge... Attend, ces deux corps, là-bas, c'est... Non, c'est impossible ! Pas eux ! Non ! NON !_

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !'

Ce fut un long hurlement qui tira Sting du sommeil. Réveillé en sursaut, il se leva en quatrième vitesse et se précipita vers la source du bruit, croyant à une attaque, ce qui n'aurait pas été une première. Au lieu de cela, il trouva Jez en sueur dans son lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle, un air terrifié peint sur le visage.

'Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ? soupira-t-il.

-LA FERME ! cria la brune. DEGAGE !'

Sting afficha un air surpris, mais il ne dit rien et tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre. Après tout, ce qui arrivait à la noiraude ne le concernait pas. Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit recouché, il perçut une odeur familière près de lui et sentit quelqu'un se glisser dans son lit.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-La ferme, répondit Jez. Mon lit est trempé de sueur. Et j'te demande pas ton avis.

-T'as pas intérêt à t'étaler.

-Ta gueule.'

Puis ils s'endormirent.

Allons à présent du côté des deux autres adolescents, plus... normaux.  
BOUM

SHISHI

BAM

SHISHI

BAM

BAM

BAM

BOUM

SHISHI

BAM

GRINNNN

GRIIII

GLOUGLOU

MACHEMACHE

BOUM

Laissez au narrateur le soin de modifier sa précédente phrase contenant un sujet et un verbe, et non pas ces bruits étranges. Donc :  
Allons à présent du côté des deux autres adolescents dont l'un des deux est au moins aussi tarré que les deux précédents – et j'attends confirmation du niveau mental de celui qui est actuellement le seul survivant de la folie.  
Bref, en exclusivité, le narrateur va traduire pour vous les précédents bruits :

BOUM [Inori qui tombe de son lit]

SHISHI [Inori qui rampe]

BAM [Inori qui se prend le cadre de la porte dans la tête]

SHISHI [Inori qui recommence à ramper]

BAM [Inori qui se prend un mur et se relève]

BAM [Inori qui se prend un second mur]

BAM [Inori qui se prend la porte de la cuisine, ouverte]

BOUM [Cette chère blonde –mais VRAIMENT blonde...- qui tombe]

SHISHI [Elle recommence à ramper...]

BAM [Et se prend le frigo dans la face]

GRINNNN [Elle l'ouvre après s'être relevée]

GRIIII [Et le referme après s'être servie]

GLOUGLOU [Elle commence à boire du coca]

MACHEMACHE [Et à mâcher une tablette de chocolat - qui ne devrait d'ailleurs pas être au frigo...]

BOUM [Elle retombe dans les limbes du sommeil profond, même si elle n'était pas réveillée précédemment...]

Bref, après ce boucan fait par la - Très - blonde, il était impossible pour Gerald de ne pas se réveiller, ayant le sommeil léger. Il se leva donc en trainant des pieds jusqu'à la pièce où il avait entendu le dernier bruit, à savoir la cuisine, et ne fut même pas étonné de voir Inori allongée devant le frigidaire, une bouteille de coca en train de se vider sur le sol dans sa main gauche et une tablette de chocolat à moitié mangée dans la main droite. Enfin bref, il était désormais face à un cruel dilemme : la laisser là - ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, mais sa conscience lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs - ou aller la coucher - en sachant que son débardeur est trempé de la boisson à bulle, et que la dernière fois elle avait tenté de le bouffer.

Contre toute attente, Inori se réveilla au matin avec un atroce mal de dos, du fait qu'elle avait dormi sur le sol de la cuisine. En effet, malgré les efforts de son ami, elle s'était accrochée au frigo dans son sommeil et avait catégoriquement refusé de le lâcher. Et gerald, c'est pas Superman, hein, il en a un peu marre des fois.

La blonde étant vraiment, mais vraiment rancunière, elle lui fit bien la gueule ce jour-là - il s'en tirait à bon compte, un autre serait probablement mort. En la voyant broyer du noir, Natsu, un garçon sympathique de sa classe, passa plusieurs minutes à tenter de lui remonter le moral. Finalement, Inori regarda pensivement les cheveux du jeune homme puis lâcha stoïquement :

'Tu sais, je pense que le rose irait bien à Gerald. Mieux qu'à toi, même'.

Car oui, l'immense générosité d'Inori avait ses limites. Natsu, pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, mit au point un stratagème à la hauteur de ses capacités mentales. Il fit l'éternel coup du seau d'eau sur la porte...avec de la peinture rose à la place de l'eau. D'ailleurs, cela marcha très bien. Vraiment très bien, même. Sauf que ce fut Gajil qui poussa la porte le premier.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à courir dans les couloirs, poursuivis par un punk tout rose qui voulait leur faire la peau. Ils croisèrent en chemin la petite Wendy qui, effrayée de les voir arriver ainsi, poussa un petit cri de surprise et de terreur. Erza, la présidente des délégués, crut alors que Gajil s'en prenait à la petite fille et se lança elle-même à sa poursuite. Partagé entre son envie de démolir les deux zouaves et celle de sauver sa vie, Gajil percuta Laxus qui passait par là...et qui se mit aussitôt en tête de le tuer. C'est poursuivi par deux psychopathes, et parce qu'il n'a vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous, que le punk percuta ensuite Jez qui, dans sa fureur et aidée par Erza, assomma les deux gugusses. Contre toute attente, les deux filles s'apprécièrent très rapidement, s'imaginant bien sûr qu'elles étaient les deux seules personnes normales de ce lycée - l'espoir fait vivre.

Le tout, pour conclure tout ça d'une façon logique, pendant que les deux fautifs étaient tranquillement au Mcdo avec Wendy et Sting, qu'ils avaient croisé en chemin. Normal.

A la fin de cette horrible journée, Jez, dégageant des ondes absolument positives et bien déterminée à tuer son colocataire s'il faisait la moindre allusion à la nuit précédente, rentra "chez elle" d'un pas vif... Et ne put que constater que ledit colocataire n'était pas là. A la place, elle trouva un mot sur le sol de la cuisine et s'empressa de le lire, se demandant quelle connerie il avait encore bien pu inventer.

_Chère Noiraude,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que mon sang n'a pas giclé dessus. En effet, des mecs bizarres - sûrement les russes vu que j'ai rien compris à ce qu'ils ont dit - m'ont tendu un piège. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. A l'heure où je t'écris, je me vide de mon sang - d'où l'écriture de sagouin, je fais comme je peux. Ils sont partis depuis quelques minutes, mais ils vont sûrement venir pour se débarrasser de mon corps. Ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi, alors fais attention..._

_P.S. : je déconne, je suis avec Gerald et Ino, d'où l'absence de sang par terre. Je t'ai bien eue. Haha._

_Sting_

__ 'JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !'

Une vieille femme sursauta et se rua sur son téléphone pour appeler la police. Elle le savait bien, elle, que ses voisins étaient dangereux...

Ce fut donc en effrayant pas mal de personnes innocentes et en marmonnant 'je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer' que la brune se rendit chez Inori. Elle frappa la sonnette jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit hors-service - et un peu enfoncée dans le mur - puis tambourina sur la porte jusqu'à l'avoir complètement défoncée. Bon, après mûre réflexion, _peut-être_ qu'il n'y avait personne.

Perplexe, elle s'avança dans la maison. Inori quittait très rarement son domicile en-dehors des cours, trop flemmarde pour ça. Elle aurait dû être là...

Un bruit retentit derrière Jez. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner...avant de se retrouver plongée dans le noir.


End file.
